Episode 294
Natsu vs. Zeref is the 294th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 17th episode of the 2018 series. Guilds all across Fiore join Fairy Tail in the battle against Zeref's armies. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy speed off to the west to defeat Zeref once and for all. Summary At the Fairy Tail guildhall, Makarov states to the Mages that even though they defeated the enemy's first wave, the continent is still surrounded, to which Jet and Droy comment that they will be aided by the rest of Fiore's guilds in the war, a fact that greatly disheartens Mavis. Down at the dungeon, Macao and Wakaba comment on an imprisoned Brandish's attire, before getting reprimanded by Lucy and Cana. Lucy then continues to ask the Shield of Spriggan about her connections with her mother, prompting Brandish to remark that they should just kill her while they have the chance. Outside the guild, a sneaking Marin lurks in the distance, preparing to use Rules of the Area to infiltrate the guild. At the far west of Magnolia, Invel informs Zeref about Brandish and Ajeel's fall, much to Yajeel's despair, who is then reassured by his emperor that the two Shields are still alive. As the Alvarez eastern army storms through Bosco, the northern army will soon clash with both Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus while the southern forces meet Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Motivated by their allies' actions, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to aid their comrades, with Mavis dividing teams of the guild between the north and the south, tasking Lucy and Cana with monitoring their prisoner and ordering the remaining members to defend their stronghold. Warren then reveals that the east side is being guarded by three of the Four Gods of Ishgar and Jura Neekis, who form the current Magic Council, much to the the Mages' joy. It is then revealed through Warren's Magic Radar that Natsu and Happy have went on their own to fight Zeref, shocking the guild. Gray quickly decides to follow him up but is stopped by Erza. Mavis then ultimately decides to believe in him and proceed with their plan. After finding the army, Natsu compares it to a giant black carpet, before piercing through the front lines with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. After blowing through the enemy's forces with the devastating Fire Dragon King's Roar, Zeref appears before the Dragon Slayer, signalling the start of their fight. Natsu, having removed the seal on his arm, enters Fire Dragon King Mode and continues to overwhelm the Black Mage. However, Zeref quickly retaliates and strikes Natsu, scarring his cheek. He then questions his opponent's newfound powers, to which Natsu reveals to be the last lingering amount of Magic Power left by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel in his body, surprising Zeref. Sensing that his wish might finally come true, Zeref begins tearing, while thanking everyone who has helped him before. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref Dragneel (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Ēra}} * ** * ** ** Spells used * * * * * *Death Orb Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Items used * * Weapons used *Magic Spear Manga & Anime Differences *The following scenes only occur in the anime: **An image of Bisca in Wakaba's depiction of western women's attire. **Face shots of all the prominent guild members traveling to each war post. *Natsu's and Zeref's back and forth quick clashing differed between the two media. *Minor members in the background have different appearances in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes